The Cursed Ones
by romance123lover
Summary: A curse is cast over the a girl locked up in a castle, everyone hates the misfits who want to be of help, and there is a person who hates all humans for their idiocy. But they don't know that someone wants them dead as soon as they interact with one another... Rated T for safety and don't forget to R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people, hope your ok with authersnote^^ gonne have'em on every chap*v* I know, I'm weird, but not the case… this is a D. Gray-Man fanfic and nothing belongs to me except maybe some side Oc's plz enjoy;3**

**...**

Prologue

High up in the castle was a gorges girl, with long dark green hair and bright violet eyes. She had been put in the tower for a decade, and waited for her hero to come. But an enormous and powerful creature guarded the great castle; every soul that had taken a step in its territory would get executed!

The creature's master loved the mistress in the tower, and didn't want any men to get near, nor woman if they tried.

Up in the everlasting tower was the girl who many had given up on; of course not everyone had an intension of rescuing the damsel in distress… because not everyone cared.

...

At a bar in a small little town was a boy with an eye patch. He was tall, handsome, with hair the color of blood. But when you looked into his deep emerald eye, you could see no soul.

He grabbed the glass in front of him and gulped the red looking liquid down.

" That's your fifth one, sir. Don't you think you've had enough?" commented the bartender. The redhead lifted his gaze towered the man opposite him. The redhead looked bored, but put on a smile and ran out from the rundown bar.

The bartender snapped out of his trance and tried to catch him.

"You little bastard, you didn't pay for th," but when the bartender was out the doors, the beautiful man was long gone.

...

"Kanda, are we there yet? I'm staaaarrrrvvving!" wined a short white haired Brittan. His partner _Kanda_ sent him a death glare, and continued walking. The whitehead didn't notice at first, and when he looked up, expecting to see his blue haired partner, but saw that he was a far distance away

" Hey, hey! Wait for me!" the Brittan soon started sprinting to catch up with the brooding Japanese.

They where headed towards the legendary castle, to help the person that wanted to be rescued.

...

**Well this is the prologue, and if this gets more then 2 reviews! I will totally keep updating*v* so wright what you thought on the box bellow, or type if you want me to right another chap=3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, well I didn't get 2 reviews, but I want to thank ****SisBloodCarnivalOtaku for reviewing this story, and tell me about my mistake^,^'/ please enjoy;3**

…

Chapter 1

_A quiet night, where darkness covered every house except one, was a girl, 7 years old. She saw her mama and papa get shot. She didn't understand why her mama had stopped telling her the fairy tail story? But when her brother slammed open the door, she understood that something was wrong. Her brother's eyes, filled with terror, looked down at her and started carrying her. She didn't get it when he started sprinting out the door. Outside where they're some strange looking creatures floating in front of them_

"_Brother, what are they?" she was so innocent. Her brother was devastated. He took out a box with a big red button on it; he pushed the button; the floor made an exit underground. Right when the creatures where about to fire, she and her brother jumped down the hole._

…

In an old tower, made of only rocks, was a beauty of no compare. She was tall and slender, with porcelain colored skin; her eyes where lit with hope, hope that she would be saved one day.

You could hear a ˝click˝ from the wooden door behind her. Slowly the door would open a tiny bit. From that little opening someone pushed a plate of food and some books in. soon after; the door was closed once again.

The beautiful girl sighed. She had been locked up for around 10 years now. She went towards her window; looking down at the small town so close, yet so far from her reach. After a moment in total silence, she decided to eat her food.

"Why are you still in here Lenalee?" she asked herself.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your stupid brother?" she retorted

"Hey! He is only trying to protect me, he is a good guy."

"So why wont he let you out from this old castle?"

"AAAHH! I can't do this, I'm going mad. Man, I'm talking to myself AGAIN."

Today was the day she turned 17. And she wanted to get out of this place.

When she walked to the window again, she could only think of herself as a prisoner, who was only allowed to look at the outside world through a window, not being able to be a part of it.

…

"Kanda, were really here? YES, now we can eat!" a really cheerful White-haired guy said to the taller guy next to him. Usually the other guy would be pissed at him for being so loud, but then he was kind of happy to see his Allen happy.

"Ok, we should find a place to stay the night. Something tells me this town ain't to pleased with outsiders." Allen looked around, noticing that all eyes where on them.

"Yeah, maybe we should just find a room, fast." He took the man's hand and walked in search for a hotel.

…

"Good thing there was a hotel close by." Allen said while sweating.

They had to run after Kanda started an argument with a bartender. Right now Kanda was sitting on a white colored bunk bed, with a new shirt and pants.

If Allen could have had the courage to tell the guy that he was so handsome, he would, but he was sure that Kanda wanted someone from the opposite sex. A disappointed look covered Allen's face.

"What's wrong Beansprout, you look sad." A vain popped at his crushes comment.

"Don't call me that! My name is Allen, not Beansprout!" Allen shouted.

Kanda held a straight face, but inside he was amused, he loved this guy, of course he wouldn't let him have such an advantage over him. The guy could be very sly sometimes. Yet Kanda couldn't stop this fluttering feeling he got whenever he saw Allen's funny reactions.

…

"Sir, do you know where you are headed?" a worried old lady asked the man who was walking towards a deep forest, whit a castle on the other side. The man didn't seem pleased by her presence, and ignored her while doing what he had planned from the beginning; noting down history.

He knew everything about the robot, but hoped it had already killed the girl before he would arrive. A force field took its presence as he stepped over a line. Rocks started jumping, ground rumbling, the redhead looked up, and face to, well something weird. He made sure to sketch this creature after he was done.

…

Lenalee felt the floor beneath her bare feet start to shake. She hurried to the window that was directed towards the town. Her eyes widened when she caught glimpse of a human walking towards her direction.

Not even time could stop her now; she kicked down the door and sprinted down the amazingly long stares. Her long gown made it hard when she stumbled over long fabric. Minutes after she stood in front of the door, very out of breath, but still smiled a big joyful smile.

But when the door opened, she was greeted with disappointed eyes. In front of her stood a tall, slender man, with red hair, an eye patch and one emotionless emerald eye.

"Hi, I'm Lenale,"

"So it hadn't finished off with you already? How disappointing." The rude guy interrupted. This unnerved her; still she kept her calm and kept smiling, though this one was a bit more forced.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" she almost spat the words out. He gave her a mocking grin.

"Well I wanted to be alone while I searched this place." He said so little, but she could tell he wanted her gone. He looked at her; head to tow. This made her blush.

"You are quit pretty, by chance do you know where a library would be, or if there is any?" Suddenly he was very polite? He was probably trying to charm her. But there was something in her that just had to obey, like ger brain couldn't refuse to not answer.

"Well yes, I think it's this way." Her index pointed to the left for them, a long corridor with many old paintings decorating pale wals. He stretched out his arm; gesturing her to take it, which she did. A tint of pink covered her cheeks of the embarrassment that she actually took it.

They walked down the practically empty corridor, only the walls where covered with century old paintings, which the man was strangely very interested in. He would stop every now and then to study them and read the name and age of the person in the painting. Lenalee felt her stomach flutter; it had been so long since she had seen another human being, especially someone from the opposite gender. Not really, her brother was the last thing she saw up close, that was human. Fresh tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She had been the reason of her brothers death.

…

**Chapter 1 done, hope you liked it:3 remember that I right with no plan on how it will go, so if you think its confusing, tell me and I'll try to clear it up^^ don't forget to wright a review on the box bellow! Also i often read trough the chaps and fix them XD  
**


End file.
